Wild goonies chapter 2
by PinkPrincess91
Summary: Brandon and Troy invite the girls to a party, Poppy is totally excited, the party is all over her mind..


Next day wasn't as awkward as the previous one. I tried my best to avoid Brandon, he seemed to hate me. To tell the truth, I didn't really care, I was like, if he hates me that's his problem, not mine. Andy and Stef were my best friends.

- Andy, could you please show me a good drogerie shop in the town?

- Sure! Stef and I are going now, join us!

I joined them.

- I like this place! – I said to Andy as we entered the boutique. Everything was pink, the walls, the ceiling, and the floor also.

I decided to spray a perfume on my wrist.

- Very sensual, huh?

The saleswoman was smiling at me.

- It sure is! What's the name of this fragance?

- Entusiamo!

- I like it! – I said smiling, I fell in love with the perfume so I bought it.

Andy bought a powder, and Stef bought an eyeshadow set. While going home they giggled a lot, both of them were very lovely. On halfway we stopped.

- Oh no they're behind us! – said Andy with excitement in her voice.

- We should pretend not to see them! – said Stef.

Brand and Troy were behind us.

- Hey there girls! – Troy greeted us.

- Hey there!

- Have you got a program for the weekend?

- No I don't.., how about you Stef?

- I'm not planning anything! How about you Poppy?

- Me neither!

- I'm having a party, and I'd like to invite you three!

- Three? – Brand was totally weirded out.

- Yes, because Poppy's coming too, right Poppy?

- I don't think it's a good idea! – Brand made a face.

- I'm still here, loser!

- Who are you calling a loser, richy bitch?

- Cut it out! – Andy jumped between us. – Shame on you, Brand!

- I'm sorry!

I rolled my eyes. He's so pathetic!

- I'll be waiting for you! – Troy smiled. – I like your coat, Stef!

- I think it makes me look fat!

- No, not at all! You're pretty! See you, ladies!

- See you!

Brand still wasn't satisfied with the fact that I'm coming to the party too.

- Yeah, we did it! – Andy and Stef cheered. I smiled at them.

- Just one question! – Stef pondered – What should I wear?

- Yeah that's the problem! – Andy nodded.

- Maybe I can help!

- Would you? Aww Poppy you're an angel! – they hugged me and that was kinda cute.

When I got home, the first thing to do was choosing my outfit for the party. Should I wear a dress and high heels? No, it's just a house party! Maybe my pink overall? Or my orange skirt with my blue tank top? Or my golden top with a pair of jeans? Finally I decided to wear my comfortable pink dress with black leggings, and a pair of black ballet flats. I'll be pretty, like always!

Not bad! I was staring at myself in my outfit, in the mirror. I ran down to the living room.

- Mom, Dad I've got to ask something!

- Sure, honey! – said Dad.

- I'm invited to a party at the weekend!

- A party? No way! Period! – said Dad.

- Darling, you're too strict! – said Marie, my stepmother.

- Please, Dad, Marie you've got to let me!

- Who's this guy, the one who invited you? – Dad asked.

- His name's Troy!

- Troy who?

- I don't know!

- You don't even know his name? – Marie glared at me.

- I met him twice, and never asked!

- Okay! – said Marie – I might need their number, I'd like to call his mother!

- And? What would you like to tell her: „Ma'am your son invited a girl to his party!" That's so stupid!

- Honey, please… !

- No! You're both selfish and mean! You don't ever let me do anything because I'm still the wild problem child for you!

I burst in tears and ran up to my room.

- Don't you think you overreacted this a bit? – my sister, Molly asked.

- They're both selfish! – I replied.

- They both want you to be safe! – said Molly.

- What's wrong with going to a party? – I was upset – They're afraid that I'll do something wrong! For fuck's sake, this is not a sex party!

Molly and I both laughed, because we know this is stupid. Later I went down to have dinner.

- Good news! – Marie smiled – You father and I will let you go to the party!

- Really? Awww, thank you both!

- But you've got to be home before midnight! – said Dad strictly – Please try to understand! I'm worried about you!

- Okay! Okay! – I kissed both of them on their cheeks.

I rule, I convinced them! Yeah!

- Molly! – I hugged my sis tight – They will let me! Can you believe it?

- I'm happy for you! – she smiled and hugged back – Have a good time, sis!

- I will!

The following day I met the kids who usually hung around with Brand.

- There she goes, and she's SOOOO PROUD! – said one of them.

Little fuckers! They were so annoying!

- Look at her! Her nose is up in the skies!

I rolled my eyes.

- What are you doing tonight, babe? – it was that annoying auburn kid.

- Probably she's sleeping in a tent with Mommy and Daddy! – taunted the Asian kid.

- Sleeping in a camp is for the white trash! She's sleeping in a posh luxury apartment! – said the one called Mouth, then he turned to me – Never mind them, they're totally in love with you! Just look at them!

Instead I ignored them.

- Babe, if I were rich and handsome would you marry me? – Mouth started again. – Huh, Juliet?

- My name's Poppy! Not Juliet! – I was angry.

- Oh and she can speak! – said the fat kid. – Her voice is as precious as gold!

- And my dad is a rich businessman! Gerald Moore! Gerry, only for his friends! I'm filthy rich! I've been to Hawaii, to London, Paris, Rome! Places you'll never ever see! This is my life, travelling around the world! It's a delight! For you ,these names are words from a travelling catalogue! For me, they're summer residences! I strongly suggest you to look around the world! Ciao, losers!

I walked off proudly, and flipped my hair, just to embarrass them!

- Tell me she's crazy! - said Mouth.

These losers got what they deserved! I was totally excited about the party!

- It's going to be bitching! – I said to Molly – Believe me, sissy!

- I guess so! – she chuckled and started to braid my hair. – Any idea for your party hair?

- I don't know! Should I tie it up?

- No, that's boring!

- Then?

- Why don't you braid your hair?

- How is that better?

- I don't know!

- Other ideas?

- A sassy bun, and you might let some of your bangs hanging!

- Might work!

- Care for some curls?

- Maybe… ! I'm sure, I'll rock the party!

- Like always, sis! – she hugged me – You're my rolemodel, Poppy! My heroine!

- Couldn't you choose someone better?

- No, because you're the best!

We both laughed. Molly is so nice! There's nothing she can do, to hurt me! She's the best little sister in the world.


End file.
